1. Field of the Invention
Panels and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to organic light-emitting display panel and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat-panel displays have been mainly used in recent display apparatuses such as televisions and computer monitors. Representative examples of such flat-panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays.
A flat-panel display generally includes a display panel, and a front and a rear chassis surrounding the display panel. User input keys are exposed outside on the front chassis for screen and sound adjustments. An input key circuit board with the input keys mounted thereon is arranged within the front chassis. In this example, the input key circuit board is generally mounted on a structure formed integrally with the front chassis, or on a structure provided separately from the front chassis.
However, the fact that the above-mentioned conventional way of mounting an input key circuit board requires a space within the flat-panel display to accommodate the structure for mounting the input key circuit board can be an obstacle to hinder a slimmer design or bezel-less design of flat-panel display.
Among the flat-panel displays, the organic light-emitting display illuminates itself and thus provides advantages such as no need for a backlight unit, a wider view angle, a relatively fast response speed, low electricity consumption, and very thin shape.
An organic light-emitting display panel provided in the organic light-emitting display generally includes a transparent front substrate and an image forming portion stacked thereon. The image forming portion may include an anode electrode, an organic light emitting layer, or a cathode electrode, and may be sealed by the rear board to prevent oxygen or moisture ingression. While the front substrate may be entirely sealed by the rear substrate, a non-sealed portion may be present on edges thereof. The non-sealed portion may be formed to ensure a highly reliable seal.
Given the fact that the image forming portion is not formed on the non-sealed portion, a method may be provided, which utilizes the non-sealed portion of the front substrate as a place to arrange certain element(s) within the organic light-emitting display.